Backward
by shreaded wings
Summary: One-shot: What would you think about if you were dying? Sakura-centric.


**a/n: I figured I might as well actually write something considering I've had an account for a while now, just a one-shot though. So thanks for actually clicking the link and for the few who will actually read the authors note. Apology in advance for grammar and any lost I.Q. points you may lose from this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and co. **

Pain…….

That's all she could comprehend.

She tried to move her arm out from its awkward position under her.

Sakura closed her eyes and gave one last pull; gritting her teeth against the onslaught of hell fire running from her elbow to her shoulder.

Unable to move anything more than her head from side to side, Sakura let her head fall to the left and glance towards the cooling corpse that sheathed her kunai.

She sighed and turned towards the sky. It was useless to try and heal her. Her charka was drained not only by fatigue, but also by the poison she knew was now circling through her blood system.

Sakura could already feel her joints locking permanently.

Too bad, the foreign object currently protruding from her chest was really starting to irritate her with its rusted edges. Really, you would think, S-class rogue nin or not, people would have the decency to clean the damn katana before sticking it in someone's chest.

Kami, the poison must be messing with her head as well. Certainly that's not what you're supposed to think of when you were dying.

Sakura recalls hearing from her patients from the hospital and when in the battle field that all they could think about in close encounters was loved ones.

Maybe this was some sort of demented 'life lesson', yeah, because of her lack of loved ones to think about she'll magically live and get a lover and eventually a family because she was alone now and did nothing about it……….bullshit. She knew there was a fat chance that someone would get to her in time at the very least, life's no fairy tale.

Now that she thought about it, she had been thinking her dying thoughts most of her life. She never stopped to think about stupid little thoughts like the ones filling her head now.

Sakura pitifully snorted 'I guess I've been living life backwards.'

That's not how she wanted to live; prepared for death before she gave herself the chance to live.

Blinking she realized how eerily fitting that sounded about Sasuke. That's defiantly not how she wanted her life to be.

But at least he had an excuse; the whole 'brother going postal' think kind of gave him a little leeway. Personally, she thought he would've been strong enough to heal and take a different path than his brother, not make the same mistakes just for the sake of revenge.

A flash of sun bright colors flashed through her head.

Naruto.

He was just the opposite.

He never planned ahead, ever. Maybe that's why she never stopped to think about he silly, stupid things that keep you young. She didn't want to be like him, the dead last.

He was also the one who stood by her for as long as he could. That's why she stood on her own and pushed him forward, ahead of her, when he had the chance to be more than dead last and a step closer to his dream.

Since the poison was obviously taking its own sweet time (probably what they used in interrogation and torture just for the purpose of prolonging the victims fear of death and hope for life…..damn them. If it had been faster she wouldn't have this migraine.) She might as well ponder a bit more.

Kakashi maybe.

Kakashi-sensei was a bit of both, or I guess you could say he just lives in the present.

That's probably what kept him alive so long; 'young too' she supposed, but at the same time kept him older and jaded.

Sakura seriously thought he was timeless in body as well. Was it just her, or was he the only one, besides Tsunade (who used a special jutsu) and Jiraiya (who she thought couldn't her any older), who never seemed to age.

Too bad she'd never find out why now……….shit. Now she'll never know what he looks like under the mast either.

Sigh, this is just a depressing day.

Finally, she could feel her breathing begin to slow; her organs starting to falter and stutter in their monotone operations. Again air blew out of her mouth in a soft sigh, whether in remorse or relief she didn't quite know herself.

Wait……….she listened, there, again.

Someone was calling her name; she couldn't tell who because it was then her hearing decided to fail her and fog. She figured she didn't have to call out for them to find her, smugly, she recalled pinning a body by its neck to a branch near that area, they'll find her. Proof in the way it was getting closer, adding vibrations through the ground.

Sakura tried to see through her blurred vision, due to blood loss, she didn't recall ever acquainting herself to talking yellow, black, and silver blobs so she assumed it was her team.

Well look there, it seems Shinzune came too…..I think.

'About damn time, I might actually get to live my life before I die this time……besides I refuse to die until I see Kaka-sensei's face!'

** a/n: Sorry if it didn't make sense, I'm one of those people who stops in the middle of a sentence and start a different conversation completely for no reason at all. I think half of it and forget that I didn't say it out loud so only a choice few people actually know what I'm talking about.**

_**Review please!!**_


End file.
